Unified Human Compact
Introduction The Unified Human Compact (UHC) is a massive human nation based around the Solar System. With 14 billion people, it is the largest human nation by population, but lags behind Wintermoor in terms of technological development. Olympus Mons serves as the capital of the UHC, with a massive city built within and around the mountain. Colonies on Ceres, Io, Ganymede, Enceladus, Titan, Venus, and a small outpost on Triton house over 9 billion people altogether, and Mars having nearly 5 billion. In recent years, the UHC has been expanding into the Kelveros Cluster, starting with the already occupied Alpha Centauri System. Pandora, the Kretic colony based around Alpha Centauri was quickly overrun and captured by the UHC, igniting the UHC-Wintermoor War, which waged for three years, but saw the most intensive fighting since the early days of the Human-Segaruu War. The UHC was eventually defeated by Jeral in a surprise attack, in which the UHC lost nearly it's entire interstellar fleet. In the years following the devastating defeat in the UHC-Wintermoor War, the UHC has slowly expanded into local unclaimed systems. One such system, the HH Andromedae System is the source of significant tensions, mostly due to the relatively close distance to Wintermoorian nations. The UHC has been easing tensions with Wintermoorian nations, going so far as to open trade routes with Imeren, Anticus, Lancara, and Kyros. History In July of 2032 AD, tests to hopefully deal with the climate crisis were becoming more and more desperate. One such test, taken off the coast of China, was found to be too successful. Using a microbial fungus as the base, The Flame was engineered to split carbon atoms from the base, therefore splitting CO2 into more environmentally friendly molecules. It was found to be too effective however, when it began to spread to lifeforms in the region, converting the air into a carbon wasteland. It began to spread across the world rapidly, and Humanity began preparations to leave Earth entirely. In November of the same year, 1.8 billion people left Earth for Mars, with another 200,000,000 or so instead heading towards the Irabian and Piscium Systems. Most of the human race merged into one nation under the UN, which renamed itself to the Unified Human Compact. Mars became the new de facto homeworld for Humanities largest group of survivors, however tensions still ran its course throughout the nation. Colonization of Solar System Olympus, the first major city on Mars would eventually be established as the new capital for the UHC in -23 ERB, about a century after the fall of Earth. By this point, most of the human race had settled in on Mars, and order had been mostly restored to its former glory. Population growth had steadily declined, most notably due to lack of resources. Interests in settling other worlds in the solar system were looked into, and eventually became a reality in 301 ERB with the establishment of Ganymede. Resources on Mars were once again abundant, allowing for further growth. Ganymede's population grew to 60,000,000 within the first decade, most residents residing in massive underground bunkers to shelter themselves from Jupiter's radiation. Europa and Callisto were colonised in the same year. Venus would be colonized in 314, which drew numerous colonists from Mars. Titan, the largest of Saturn's moons would be colonized in 317, however frigid temperatures and distance was a significant factor, drawing very few colonists. The growth of the Jovian moons brought great wealth to the UHC, something it hadn;t seen since before the fall of Earth. With the threat of societal collapse lifted, corruption began to seep its way into the governmental system. Leaders became tyrants, and the military often was forced to quash justified protests, often violently. After the assassination of the UHC leader in 372, the government was mostly restored to its former state, however corruption still existed. Interstellar Colonization and Wintermoor Conflict ''(See UHC-Wintermoor Conflict)'' Continued expansion further into the Solar System led to further population growth, and by the time Titan was colonized in 314, the nations population was approximately 12 billion. Growth slowed, but continued to steadily rise until the UHC's discovery of FTL travel, and the discovery of Pandora in 818, a world colonized by Wintermoor nation Krete Island. A brief but intense war was fought with Wintermoorian nations, however, nearly the entire UHC interstellar fleet was destroyed, when a Jeralic surprise attack pinpointed weak points of UHC cruisers. UHC colonization efforts were redirected towards unclaimed systems, and eventually the HH Andromedae System was established, and worlds Terrace and Belgrade were colonized. Soon after this, Fargo, Kyoto, and Milan were founded. Present Culture The Unified Human Compact has a wide variety of different cultures throughout its colonies, many heavily influenced by former nationalities before abandoning Earth in 2032. Regional influences have led to many different adaptations and gradual changes in these cultures, including much of Venus's cultural influences being based around the worlds expansive deserts. Mars, while heavily terraformed, still maintains slightly lower than average temperatures, and has adapted a culture suited for long, cold winters and warm humid summers. Economy Being isolated from the rest of humanity for over 800 years, the UHC developed an entirely self sufficient economy, with agriculture, mining, technological development, media, and thousands of other economies being based entirely within the nation. While some exchange of unknown technology was traded between the UHC and Wintermoor following peace agreements in the late 9th century ERB, the nation by and large remains within its own borders, only engaging in occasional trade agreements with other human nations. Demographics Population The Unified Human Compact maintains the largest population of any individual human nation, with over 10,000,000,000 more people than Alan Nui, the second most populated human nation. The vast population, while a statistical burden, allows an extremely diverse economy, something individual Wintermoorian nations have yet to replicate to the same extent as the UHC. The population growth has slowed considerably since the foundation of colonies throughout the Solar System, but with additional colonies being established throughout the Kelveros Cluster, the population is expected to climb again in the near future, especially within these new, distant colonies. Land Claims Though the UHC has been slow to expand beyond the Solar System, many worlds within the system have been terraformed or outfitted to serve as major population centers, with all major planets in the system housing over 300,000,000 each. Mars, the capital of the nation, has the largest population of the nation, with just over a third of the total population living on the world, and the Jovian Moons serve as home of over 4,000,000,000 people. The last century has seen the nation expand into new systems, with distant worlds such as Terrace, Fargo, Kyoto, Belgrade, and Milan being established in the Kelveros Cluster. States The nation is divided into 712 states, whose leadership is elected individually by the population of each individual state. Largest Cities Diplomatic Relations The UHC has since weaned away from its corrupt past, seeking to renew relations with Wintermoorian nations. Krete Island received a massive monument from the UHC dedicated to all lives from both sides which were lost in the war, as well as siginificant releif funds. Skepticism of the nations whereabouts are still high, especially among the Asinican Republic. Imeren, Anticus, Lancara, and Kyros have opened trade with the UHC, and Alan Nui has opened relations. Category:Index Category:Nation Category:UHC